


The Dangers of Dark Magic

by DraceDomino



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Dragon sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Cock, Oral Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: In order to heal Soren, Claudia has to get creative with her dark magic. The captured dragon is too valuable to sacrifice for its life energy, but thankfully there's other ways of drawing power from a stubborn, overgrown lizard......cum, she's after his cum.
Relationships: Claudia/Dragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The Dangers of Dark Magic

The Dangers of Dark Magic  
-by Drace Domino

“You’re...you’re sure those chains are secure?”

“That’s what the commander said,” the other guard responded, though made sure to take a small, half-step back out of precaution. “He said the same thing last time, though, so…”

When he took his second step back, the other guard joined him, and they kept their eyes firmly locked on the beast tied down before them. The mighty dragon that Soren was injured doing battle with laid prone, chains keeping its wings locked against its body and pitons tethering to the ground to keep it from lifting a single muscle. A muzzle was wrapped around its maw to keep the beast from unleashing more of its fire, and special attention had been paid to keep its tail firmly in place, considering that it already showed the horrible devastation it was capable of inflicting with it. Rolled onto its side, the beast’s belly was left exposed to the two guards tasked with keeping an eye on it, with the understood command that if it were to start breaking free again, they were to dispatch it as quickly as possible.

As if either one of them had a chance of doing so.

The guards shifted uncomfortably in place, watching the great beast as it remained locked in its outdoor prison. The moon was shining high overhead and the gentle breathing escaping the wounded creature rumbled with a particularly loud noise, further driving home just how powerful and mighty that it was. So intimidating, in fact, that when a voice escaped from behind the guards they both leapt into the air despite it clearly not being the words of the dragon itself.

“Is it secure?” the feminine voice of Soren’s sister filled the darkness, and Claudia emerged from the brush carrying a heavy rucksack around a single shoulder. The woman looked worse for the wear, all things considered - eyes sunken and dark, hair framing pale features that had clearly been crying. After the day she’d just endured, her sorrow made perfect sense, and no one in their right mind would question her. “If even a single chain is out of place…”

“N-No, ma’am, it hasn’t moved an inch!” one of the guards spun to salute her, quickly followed suit by the other. “We’ve been keeping our eyes locked on it this entire time!” That much was true. Beyond the fact that they were both terrified of the beast, dragons were so magnificent that it was hard to not look at it. They just would’ve preferred to do it at a distance. They’d get the opportunity not long after as Claudia pushed past them both, rolling her shoulders from side to side as she started to approach the chained beast. She didn’t even bother looking back as she dismissively waved a hand, grumbling in a voice far, far from her usual cheerful tone.

“Leave us. Now.” She commanded in a tone that wasn’t to be questioned. “I’ll call for you when it’s time to resume your post.”

The guards exchanged brief glances, and there was a moment where both of them felt a surge of discontent over the mage’s command. It was their job, after all, to keep an eye on things and make sure everything went smoothly...and the notion of Claudia wandering from the woods in the dead of night, mysteriously commanding them to leave was the exact opposite of smooth. Still, neither one of them had any intention of disobeying the order from the clearly strung-out mage, and one of them chimed up as they both began to back peddle.

“Right away, ma’am! Thank you, ma’am!”

As they scurried off, Claudia just stared at the prone dragon, dropping the rucksack to the ground with a low, heavy thud. As if completely forgetting that the guards existed, her sunken eyes remained narrow and utterly focused on the chained beast, which was gazing right back at her with its own burning, seething hatred. Though the creature was bound and muzzled and restrained to the ground, the horrors it had inflicted on Claudia and her brother were undeniable...and when Claudia finally spoke, it was with a tone that reflected a proper level of resentment and unmitigated, barely-held fury.

“I should kill you right now, take all of your essence to fuel my dark magic,” Claudia hissed as she held out a hand, fingers spread as they started to glow with a shadowy presence overtaking them. Her eyes opened a little wider as she took in a sharp breath, and to lend evidence to her temptation, the grass directly underneath her hand started to wilt and fade. Even the dragon itself seemed to realize the reality of her threat, its eyes widening and its muscles tensing, but it was fortunate that evening - she lowered her hand to her waist before sucking out every last bit of its life energy. “But my father would never forgive me if I did. Not when you can do so much for him...for my kingdom. But that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for what you did, dragon.”

With a low, hateful rumble Claudia knelt down, grasping the rucksack once more and rummaging around inside of it. She eventually came back up with her hands around a massive glass jug - nearly the size of her torso, which she clutched close as she started to walk forward. The woman stuck her tongue out from the corner of her lips as she focused on balancing the heavy thing, strolling to just beside the dragon’s exposed belly before setting it down with a thud. From there, she slowly made her way around the beast’s front so she could glare at it as face-to-face as possible, bringing her image before one of its eyes and glowering down on it from above.

“If I’m going to heal my brother, I need energy. I need essence.” Once more her nostrils flared and her eyes opened, fighting back yet another temptation to drain the beast of its life right then and there. “Cutting you open and taking your blood would be too dangerous...and I’m not about to unchain your mouth to try bottling up a bit of your breath. But there’s still an excess of magic inside of you, beast...and you’re going to give it to me one way or another.”

With that, her hand lifted, and a single finger pressed to the beak of the mighty dragon, slowly starting to trace her touch around the spots the muzzle wasn’t covering. It was almost fiercely warm on contact, so much so that as Claudia’s finger trembled across it she nearly pulled back her hand from the heat. The beast simply remained in its stationary position, unable to give any fight or resistance, but that one eye facing upward kept locked on the human as it no doubt waited to see just what she had in store. The longer Claudia traced the creature’s maw with her finger, the more her expression started to soften - at least to some small, tiny extent. After all...despite what this beast had done, a dragon was still a dragon, and this big, red monster was still a creature of breathtaking power and beauty.

“...I wish this could’ve gone differently,” Claudia finally murmured in a soft admission, her eyes downcast and her head hanging low. Without forgiving the dragon for its deed or admitting the guilt of her family, she swiftly spun on a heel and slowly started to walk back the way she came - down the rest of the dragon’s length and out of the creature’s field of view. “Just lay there and let me do this. Don’t make it any harder for either of us.”

Once Claudia stepped away, the dragon was left with that wide eye twitching from side to side, no doubt wondering just what this dark mage would do. Would it feel a sudden, painful pinch as she started to pluck off scales? Would she try to remove yet another one of the spines jutting from the back of its cheek? Would she dare to clip its tail halfway through, as some sort of profane revenge for what happened?

None of those would be the case, of course, and the dragon’s eyes only opened wider as it realized just what Claudia was going for.

“It should be...here,” the mage could be heard to speak, mostly to herself in a thoughtful, quiet tone. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Soren, if you ever say I never did anything for you…”

While she muttered, Claudia’s hands were stretched out and in motion, grinding against a sensitive spot on the underbelly of the dragon. Nestled within the scales and the flesh that was softer than its ridged, armored back, there was a noticeable slit - a seam in the creature’s body that kept sheltered something that few humans would ever have the chance to see up close. The hands of the dark mage were pawing at that slit with an increasingly more intimate and forceful contact, teasing both edges and at each side, stretching her arms out across a gap that nearly took her entire wingspan to reach. The beast started to grumble as it felt its underbelly come under the unwanted, molesting attentions of the mage, but Claudia was quick to silence it - her voice sniping back with a particular anger and resentment to her tone.

“You’re actually complaining?” she hissed, just as her fingers dug in a little deeper against the dragon’s seam, prodding and teasing and tickling in ways that made the beast further squirm. “You crippled my brother, and as far as I can see, you’re getting rewarded for it. So just shut up and push it out already, so I can do what needs to be done.”

Whether or not the dragon intended to do so, before long Claudia’s motions forced its member to slowly emerge from in between the seam of soft, sensitive flesh. It was slow to arrive at first - pushing from within against its barrier, but as the internal organ began to slither forward Claudia’s eyes opened wider and wider upon the realization of just what sort of task laid before her. It...it was enormous. As the head crept forward the dragon exposed a unit colored in a blend of red and orange, with a wide tip that had a few noticeable ridges underneath the head, leading into a stretch of a girthy, smooth flesh. Just underneath that the dragon’s cock swelled noticeably in the shape of a rounded knot, which seemed to strain the beast the most to squeeze out past its internal protections. Finally, with a steady rumble from the creature’s throat the dragon fully exposed itself thanks to Claudia’s attentions, forcing the dark mage to bear witness to the task at hand.

It was measured in feet rather than inches, and Claudia’s throat was left tightening as she stepped back, heart racing and a swell of fear settling in. She could feel the heat generating from it even from a distance, just as she could pick up the noticeable aroma of the beast’s arousal in the otherwise crisp night air. As she stared at it, the dragon shifted within its bindings, forcing its unit to gently sway from side to side before settling anew, leaving himself comfortable despite how much of his girth was released and currently un-touched. Finally, with a voice she was making a conscious effort to keep bold and brave, Claudia spoke as she knelt down to pick up that large glass jar.

“So...you’re willing to cooperate after all,” she murmured, taking her time at unscrewing the lid and positioning the jar just underneath the creature’s tip. There was no way that this task would be easy, but Soren’s life depended on it - she couldn’t allow her dear brother to lay in bed the rest of his days, making that awful, awful poetry. Once the jar was in position Claudia took a half-step back, nibbling her bottom lip as she gazed at that impressive member from the ridged tip all the way down to that wide, knotted base. “I don’t suppose you’re going to go easy on me and cum just from the breeze, are you?”

If the dragon were capable of expressing a smirk on its muzzled mouth, it likely would’ve. The mage simply sighed, and slapped a hand to her forehead as she unleashed a labored, weary grunt.

“Ugh! Fine. But I can’t wait to see what my father does to you when we get back,” even as Claudia threw out those taunting words, she knew that they would give her small comfort as she was left working her hands and mouth around that creature’s massive cock. Stepping forward again, she finally stretched out both palms, blushing and cringing in equal measure as she allowed her hands to finally press against it. “Hnng...gross! It’s so sticky, and slimy, and warm, and...and I can feel your heartbeat! Yuck!”

Again, the dragon rumbled with a satisfied noise, and utterly refused to make it easy on the mage. This was her idea, after all...and if the beast had any semblance of sentience, it was smart enough to force this human witch to work for whatever dark intentions she had. It continued resting on its side, bound by wing and tail and neck, allowing the human to paw her fingers slowly and smoothly across a glistening, throbbing unit.

Claudia did just that, her fingers gliding over the dragon’s cock in a way that no human woman’s ever had. From across the astonishingly smooth tip to around the ridges underneath, over the stretch of powerful meat beyond and to the bulging, large knot that would likely grow even more as they continued. It was at that rounded knot that the dragon’s trembling was the greatest - where she could feel his pulse simply by pressing her palm flat against the sensitive organ, where she could trace the veins of the mighty creature’s excitement. As she stood nice and close her palms slid with a careful but not terribly experienced set of movements, and she murmured to herself in a mildly disgusted tone as she fawned over the monster’s rod.

“...I can’t believe this is the first dick I’m ever touching,” she grumbled to herself, just as one hand caressed the dragon’s knot and the other dipped far to the side, teasing fingers underneath the ridges of his head. And although the creature was stirring and making noises of pleased satisfaction, it was quite clear that she’d need to do more if this was going to finish anytime soon - despite how much the notion made her stomach twist in worry and revulsion. “Well...might as...might as well get it over with.”

Across the length of the dragon’s body, where its head lay to the side with a smug look underneath the muzzle, the creature’s eye suddenly opened before shifting to a half-lidded gaze. Claudia’s mouth was in motion, and for the first time in the long and sordid history between the two species, a human was sucking a dragon’s massive, bulging, throbbing cock.

Sort of. Sucking it down was a bit of an exaggeration, considering how massive the creature was. She lowered her face to the underside of the dragon to where her forehead met the ridges of his head, and with eyes closed and lips parted was moving to trace her tongue across its unit. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyes shut tightly as she worked, teasing the tip of that wiggling, wet muscle across the glazed, pulsing member still warm from emerging from between the scales. The scent was unlike anything Claudia had ever experienced, and the taste...the taste was unlike anything she’d ever even dreamed of. As her tongue explored in slow and careful motions she could fill it rushing against her, coating the inside of her mouth in a distinct taste and making even her own spit carry a pungent flavor. It was spicy yet smooth - palatable enough and yet difficult to place. No doubt the taste of a dragon’s cock was something that magical researchers the world over would be curious to know, and yet Claudia was sure in that moment she’d be utterly incapable of describing it.

That was just as well, considering she had zero intentions of ever, ever admitting to what she did that night in a desperate bid to save her brother.

While Claudia’s mouth worked with diligence and focus, her hands continued to explore. It wasn’t long before the human woman was beginning to kneel in order to further facilitate her work, hands gliding underneath the creature’s knot while she persisted in tracing the ridges of his head with her tongue. It was clear that her efforts were beginning to bear fruit - though she couldn’t be certain, it seemed like the creature’s unit was considerably warmer than before, and whether it was her own spit or some natural secretion, its throbbing red unit was somehow...slippier than when she began. The increased pulse was a naturally expected side-effect of her actions and easy enough to read with her palm pressed flat to that bulging knot, and she could even hear it murmuring from above, another sign that she was doing well.

Things were proceeding...but not quickly enough. With her nose scrunched up and a combination of spit and glistening dragon precum clinging to her lips, Claudia peeled her face away from the dragon’s cock to further study it from tip to base. While her hands continued to massage it she chewed idly on her bottom lip, her tongue still swimming in a sea of flavor that would stick with her well into the next day. By that point, there was barely a spot on her face that wasn’t carrying the dragon’s scent or her own sweat, giving her the look of a glazed cockslave addicted to dragon meat, though her words made it clear that she was still after a singular goal...even if her tone was starting to falter.

“This is taking far too long,” she spoke aloud, just as her hands pressed a little harder against that throbbing knot. A pouty face soon followed, and out of pure spite she pursed her lips and spit squarely against the beast’s member - watching as it clung to the ridges of its head and dripped slowly down along the orange and red unit. “I...I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I need to be more direct.”

Her body language carried a certain irritation as she stood up once more, her hands moving up to the edges of her robe after peeling away from the dragon’s pulsing cock. She cautioned a single glance over her shoulder to make sure the guards weren’t anywhere nearby to see - as if what she was already doing wasn’t apparently clear. Slowly she disrobed, slipping free of her clothing bit by bit, and the entire time her eyes were focused against the dragon’s cock. Those ridges. That knot. The sheer girth that spoke of a power that she had never encountered in her life before that moment. The weight of her actions that night weren’t lost on her - she was the only human to ever dip this far into intimate contact with a dragon, and there was a part of her that couldn’t help but wish it was under better circumstances.

“Let’s see how you like this,” Claudia finally announced as she stepped close again - much, much closer than before, in fact. The dragon rumbled and shifted as Claudia pressed her now-stripped body against that massive member, reaching her arms up and over that spit and slime-covered rod, nestling her chest to the underside of the head so he could feel her plump human tits settle against him. Just like before, the dark mage cringed as she came into contact with the ferocious beast but it didn’t her long to adjust to the sensation - hugging the dragon’s pulsing cock against her naked figure, blushing from her cheeks to her chest, and experiencing a warmth that was unlike anything she’d ever encountered. “...t...this is fine. I can do this. I definitely don’t enjoy it, but...I can do it.”

The dragon merely tensed its muscles within its bindings, rolled its tongue within its muzzled maw, and made a noise of a slowly burning satisfaction. For a human, this little thing was turning out to be quite the attentive draconic cock worshipper. The attention that Claudia’s naked body was offering the dragon soon started to coat her in a thin layer of glisten - a combination of the spit her tongue had left in its travels and the naturally warm, lubricating embrace of the mighty creature’s member. It was far, far too large for even her entire body to give full and complete attention to, and yet she did her best, making sure that her nipples passed slowly against the ridges of its head and that her trim, smooth belly was rolling against its knot. The entire time her hands continued to work and even her mouth resumed its attention, offering every last bit of effort she could in an attempt to push the dragon to the edge.

While she worked, Claudia couldn’t help but draw in deep the sensations pushing against her, her head going cloudy and her vision foggy. The scent of the dragon’s musk was nearly overpowering and it saturated deep inside of her with every breath, and similarly the flavor of its bulging red unit had at that point coated her throat in a glaze that wouldn’t subside no matter how many times she swallowed. The power of that beast’s allure was sinking into her deeper than she had ever imagined, so much so that as she held that knotted length tight, teasing up and down it and effectively worshipping its girth, she could feel a whole new surge of excitement within her. Nestled between her thighs, her tender pussy was starting to ache in an impulse that she certainly didn’t expect...and even more assuredly didn’t want.

“Just...just fill the jar, already!” Claudia whimpered, even as her arms tightened and she buried her face against the tip of the creature’s cock. There she brushed her face rapidly from side to side, smearing its precum against her cheeks, coating her nose, and giving her a long draught of flavor. As she pulled her head back up some of her long, dark hair was matted to her face and her eyes were left shockingly wide open, ribbons of nectar connecting her flesh to that of that mighty unit as she spoke. “You’re really holding out?! You’re going to make me debase myself further, are you?!”

Within its muzzle, the dragon was surely smirking, and Claudia stepped back in a fury. She was garbed in only her calf-high boots at that point, every other last stitch of clothing fully dismissed to what was becoming an increasingly more difficult task. As she collected her thoughts - or what little she still had with its aroma flooding her senses - the dark mage realized that yet another drastic step would have to be taken. And although a hand slowly lowered to her lap, fingers nearly brushing against the raven black bush nestled between her thighs, she still had enough sense to know that the creature’s mammoth unit was...more than a match for such a slender entrance.

To be fair, there wasn’t a hole on all of Claudia’s body that would comfortably accommodate that titanic red cock, but as times were desperate the mage finally pushed forward again, bracing herself as she turned her back to the creature’s dick and slowly bent from the waist.

“I’m going to kill Soren if he doesn’t drop to his knees and beg me to forgive him after this,” Claudia grumbled, her body pressed flush to the dragon’s belly as she started to gently push back. The way the beast was restrained - not to mention its rock hard attention - made it surprisingly easy to line her tender back door up against that enormous tip. Pushing herself down onto it would certainly prove an entirely different feat altogether, but...but at least it was doable. Possibly. Theoretically. If she could manage to stay conscious long enough to pull it off. “This is the last stop, dragon. You either give me what I want this time, or I’m opening you up and taking it.”

Threatening words, but they came at the same time as a sensation started to flood the dragon that was undeniably, objectively delightful. Claudia had locked her hands against the chains holding the beast in place, keeping a white-knuckled grip as her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched, pushing herself sloooowly back against that gargantuan draconic cockhead. It was almost agonizing to impale herself against it, her trembling pucker slowly taking up the inches of that beast’s massive length, the girth alone making her feel things she had never experienced before. Despite the struggle and despite the strain, Claudia was determined to not scream or call out, knowing that if she did some of the guards would no doubt come running. She couldn’t allow them to witness this - if they ever told her brother, she’d never, ever live it down.

To say nothing of if they told her father.

Claudia was gripping fiercely upon the dragon’s bindings as the thing just kept working itself deeper and deeper inside of her, lubricated by the natural glisten that coated every inch of it. The strain of it made her want to call out again and again but in a moment of heated shame she realized that she wasn’t sure why she wanted to call out - from the ache that it was causing her tender ass, or the excitement that was surging between her thighs for reasons she couldn’t hope to understand. Her eyes crossed and her tongue dangled from her open mouth, lines of spit and sticky dragon precum dripping from her face down to the ground below. When her head bobbed down to gaze at her own trembling knees she saw that her belly was starting to bulge, a visible mound of flesh wobbling back and forth peeking out from between her breasts.

“Oh...oh no, you...you’re...you’re stretching me so muuuuuuch…” Claudia whimpered, but found herself utterly unable to peel back. If anything, her hips bucked against the dragon’s unit anew, forcing another few inches both within her ass and outside with her distended, growing belly. She could feel everything inside. The ridges of the dragon’s cock. The smooth, girthy length that followed. The heartbeat of the beast itself as it stuffed her. And of course, before too long, the pressure of that knot trying to work its way inside. Her eyes went wide and she had a stunning moment of realization as she tried to fight back against it, pulling at the beast’s bindings and making a tiny yelping noise. “N-No, wait, no deeper, I--”

The dragon had been remaining perfectly still while Claudia did what she wanted...until that moment. There was the sound of snapping chains and leathers as the beast found the strength to buck its hips in a singular motion, affording itself that one glimpse of freedom to jam its dick deep into the dark mage’s ass. The knot wedged itself inside at no small expense of Claudia’s sanity, the woman breaking her vow to be silent as a scream erupted from her throat. The bulge in her belly magnified as the dragon’s cock packed itself firmly within her, the knot stretching her asshole to an almost unbearable degree. She wailed with white-knuckles around the chain. She shrieked until her throat went hoarse. She found herself swept up in a moment of excitement that should’ve only lived in the deepest of fantasies.

Naked save for her boots and the layer of sweat and spit stretched across her body, Claudia violently convulsed as the dragon packed its massive knot within her. Her screams fell into a state of desperate, manic breathing as she stared down at her own hanging belly, stretching well past her knees and nearly pushing to the ground below. Would she ever recover from this? Would she even be able to get him out?! Her head was spinning with wonder and worry, mouth dry and eyes watering as her body continued to betray her. For all the concerns and all the fear, she was still inexplicably, intensely, violently excited.

And now that the dragon had knotted her, the beast finally saw fit to give her what she worked for. Claudia realized as much slowly at first, only picking up a sudden surge of warmth within her along with the pulsing length stretching her so far. Soon, though, the extra weight pulling at her belly and the touch of the grass against her distended flesh made her realize just what was finally happening...sending her over the brink in the process, in more ways than one.

She would’ve screamed again right then and there, but by that point her voice had gone hoarse, only allowing her a tiny squeak with panicked, sobbing eyes. She trembled within her knees before finally collapsing down onto them, and even that loss of leverage still kept the dragon firmly planted inside. By that point, the mage was resting on her distended belly which was only growing more and more, packed with cum that continued to surge within a throbbing, spasming dick.

“Y...You...you’re...auuuuugh!” Claudia’s pathetic noises continued to seep past her lips, the knot of the great beast keeping her so wickedly bound that there was no hope of escape until the dragon itself allowed her release. Before too long her tender body was packed full of cum to the point that she simply couldn’t hold any more, and the overflow started to seep from around the seam of her ass and that throbbing red and orange unit. It dripped to the ground below in heavy patches of white spunk that soon pooled around the heels of her boots and slathered her legs from thigh to calf, painting her as the whore for draconic cock that she was becoming. By the time the cum stopped surging through her, Claudia went limp - her arms falling from the leather bindings and her head dipping low. She didn’t entirely hit the ground, however, attached as she was to that mighty, knotted dick that was showing no signs of releasing her anytime soon.

Through the haze of excitement and strain, through the light-headedness that was overtaking her and would certainly lead Claudia to unconsciousness, she could hear something in the dim recesses of what wits she had left. Sounds that filled her with thrilling, awe-inspiring bliss laced with a frightened trepidation.

The sound of more chains snapping, the rumbling murmurs of a freed beast, and the heavy, leathery flap of titanic wings.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Not enough Claudia smut out there.
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
